ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Plague
Planet Plague is a planet of, well... plagues! Appearance Surface The planet's surface is comprised of dark grey sand and rock. The sky itself is a dark color, covered in the same haze that coats the surface like a deathly fog. There is an ocean, but it's extremely acidic. Underground There are little to no caves on the planet, but there are large cavities here and there. Conditions Planet Plague is extremely toxic to any beings who step foot on it and has a dark haze over the surface making it hard to see. The inhabitants are extremely aggressive and will attack anything they sense as being not native to the planet. The plague which gives the planet its name is carried by the Plaguebringers, Kaiju that inhabit the planet. Any piercing of the skin caused by these creatures or contact with the Gell that drips from their underbellies will spread the plague. There is no known cure. Inhabitants Land *'Plaguebringer:' Black-coated, wasp-like creatures. Lime-green gel constantly drips from their underbellies. **'Plaguebringer Goliath:' Larger, stronger Plaguebringers that house more of their kind on their backs. They have also lost their need for wings. *'Infestor:' Ant-like kaiju which live inside Infestor Hives. **'Infestor Hive:' A brain-like organism which houses Infestors inside itself. *'Alien Plague:' The dominant species on the planet, a race of intelligent beings who have adapted to the conditions of the planet over the millennia. They seek to conquer other races and bring the plague to their worlds. *'Emission:' Former inhabitants of Plague from a long time ago, the Emissions are now undead hairy beasts adorned with tons of spikes. They can combine with the dead bodies of other Emissions. **'Grand Emission:' An Emission who has absorbed more than 2 corpses, it is much more powerful than normal and much stronger. *'Grigio Colony:' A colony of Grigios which have evolved to resist the Plague. **'Grigio Regina Peste:' The queen of the colony. **'Grigio King Verde:' The soldiers of the colony. **'Grigio Gamma:' A green and black Grigio Bone, they appear to have evolved to mimic the Plaguebringers, as they have pincers instead of jaws, and wings similar to the insect species. *'Plagued Ligatron:' A Alien Manon spaceship morphed by ....idk, it is completely unopposed by anything on the planet. If something attacks it, the Ligatron will tear it to shreds using it's blade-like hands. *'Plague Knight Apatee:' An upgraded Apatee designed to mimic Ultras, these Apatees were a prototype deemed a failure by the Radical Destruction Bringer, but they were placed on Planet Plague to see if they would evolve into something more useful. Water *'Pistol Reigubas:' A species of Reigubas which have managed to adapt to the acidity of Plague's oceans. *'Deepweed:' A pitch-black, kelp-like aquatic plant that spreads by using its "seeds" to corrupt Jappas into Thelle-Jappas. *'Majappa:' The Majappa species is native to this planet, but are facing extinction due to the outbreak of Thelle-Jappa brought on by the Deepweed. **'Thelle-Jappa:' A forcefully evolved Majappa infected by the Deepweed, it is black and purple in color and has developed poisonous abilities as well as strands of Deepweed growing from its body. They are becoming increasingly common. *'Plodefish:' A blue pufferfish-like beast, it commonly swims in shallower waters and is hostile towards even others of its species. They're dangerous creatures with the ability to shoot needles out of their bodies. History TBA Ultraman Megalos Planet Plague and it's inhabitants are the main enemies of the War of the Worlds story in the series. Earth is teleported through a portal where they must then resist the invading forces of Plague, Plagued Ligatron being their main weapon. Trivia * Alliteration is fun. Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Planets Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:W.I.P. Category:Ultraman Megalos Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Grigio Variants